FIGHT SCENES 1
by ShujinLuna999
Summary: fight scenes
1. Godly Intervention

After Marik slapped Apollo, he challenged him to a fight. No powers, just fists. Apollo foolishly accepted. Ares volenteered to be referee, but Zeus said that it would be a vote as to when it was over. And the fight began. Apollo charged and Marik intercepted him with a flat knee, knocking Apollo out cold. Ares started cussing, so Marik challenged him. Ares accepted, claiming it was impossible for him to lose. Artemis dragged Apollo out of the way, and the fight began. Ares and Marik circled each other, neither of them making a definite move. Then marik struck, with blinding speed, he charged Ares, barraging him with a series of punches and kicks, stunned, Ares backed up long enough to regain his composure, and then he charged. The fight continued, until both men were bleeding from almost every hole in their head, then Marik finished it with a well aimed roundhouse to Ares' nose, utterly shattering it. Ares fell to the ground writhing in pain. Marik was declared the winner. One by one Marik beat the gods, until only Zeus and Artemis were there. He would not fight Artemis, So he challenges Zeus. Zeus laughed and accepted, and they shook hands. "Oh, I almost forgot, There will be a twist to this fight". Marik revealed his true form, Then Zues did. Artemis gasped, and all of the gods woke up just in time for the two blinding masses of burning hot energy to collide, shaking the earth. Marik charged, knocking Zeus through the walls of Olympus, and they continues fighting till they fell on the earth, creating a 20 foot indent, and vaporizing everything within a five mile radius. They continued fighting, which was like watching two suns fight to the death. As the battle continued, the energy only grew, to the point that they both were blown back nearly a mile, only to jump back to each other and continue fighting. Marik grabbed Zeus and jumped almost to the top of the empire state building, then flared his aura, sending Zeus down at the speed of sound, only to meet the earth. Marik flew down and planted his feet in Zeus' chest, finishing the fight. Zues' true for faded, to reveal he was laughing. Marik absorbed the energy and started laughing, too. Both men rose after a minute and shook hands. Artemis started clapping, making Marik blush. He looked at Zeus,who bent down slightly and whispered in his ear. "You hurt her and you die, go give her a hug and tell her your ok". Zeus teleported away and Marik walked over to Artemis. She hugged him feircely."That was amazing, but if you do that again, im going to kill you". Marik nodded, then he leant over a little bit and kissed her.


	2. The Shot Heard Round The World

Atlas and Calypso had Thalia trapped, bound, gagged and stripped naked. They knew that the only way to bait Marik was to harm the ones that he considered family, the ones he loved. So that's exactly what Atlas was going to do. He would bind Marik and force him to watch as Thalia was raped over and over again. Then Thalia would be killed by Calypso if he would not tell them how to escape the island. As Marik charged in, he was lifted off the ground by aurae and slammed up against the wall. Calypso walked over to Marik and as he struggled, slapped him. He went to hit back but the aurae kept him trapped. "You wouldn't hit a lady would you", chided Calypso. Marik, being the smart-ass he is, responded with "I kicked Aphrodite's ass, what's to stop me from kicking yours?". For a brief moment, Calypso looked scared, she lost her focus on controlling the aurae and they flew away. Before Calypso could re-focus, she recieved a sharp right hand, Courtesy of Marik. She would not enjoy her little nap. Marik stood to face the titan Atlas. Atlas laughed and, before he could defend himself, Marik punched him in the throat. "Okay, little mortal. If you want to fight, we can.", growled the titan. Atlas grew to his true size, a fourty foot tall monster. Marik transformed into a being of pure energy. Then the forces clashed over the fate of Thalia. As they fought, Atlas started smoking because of the hits he had taken. 'It's like geting punched in the face by the sun', He thought. Finally, Marik flared, killing Calypso and knocking Atlas unconscious. Marik then climbed on top of Atlas and kept punching him until he stoped disolving. Marik had made the legendary titan Atlas fade. He would never return.

Marik absorbed the energy so he would not hurt Thalia when he touched her. He ran over to her and broke the chains that held her. He held her as she cried. and he only got madder. Zeus opened a portal for him to take Thalia through. When Zeus reached for Thalia, Marik snarled and stood with her in his arms. He walked her to mount Olympus, where he sat her on Artemis' throne. He took his shirt off and put it on Thalia and then stood guard. Marik snarled as he realized Aphrodite was staring at him. She was literally drooling. He told her to fuck off, she told him she'd rather fuck on. He just rolled his eyes. Eventually, Zeus got up the guts to try to move Thalia, but Marik gave the god a black eye. Zeus cursed. "Why are you protecting her, Marik.", he asked quizically. "Weither we are related by blood or not, Thalia is my sister.". "Move Marik", Zeus demanded. Marik locked eyes with Hephaestus. "NO MARIK", Hephaestus screamed. But it was too late. Marik pulled a .45 out of his pocked and aimed it at Zeus. The lord of the gods laughed. "What do you intend to do with that mortal, those bullets wont affect me". Marik pulled the trigger. A Stygian Iron bullet left the barrell and penetrated Zeus' stomach. The lord of the gods doubled over, vomiting golden ichor. The other olympians watched in awe. Marik pulled the hammer back, ready for another shot. Zeus didn't rise again, so Marik picked Thalia up and took her to Artemis.

Hephaestus soon found Marik, that conversation consisted of a few "fuck off"s, "i dont give a damn"s, and "peice of shit"s. Marik finally had enough, so he decided the best thing to do was to punch Hephaestus in the face. Before he did, Hephaestus brandished his own .45, only for him and Marik to catch an arrow in the legs, courtesy of Artemis. As Hephaestus cursed and writhed, Marik looked at the arrow protruding from his leg. His face grew into a smile, as he laughed, Artemis looked puzzled. He pulled the arrow out of his leg and hugged Artemis. "Thank you for shooting some sense into me" he said. "Now where's Thalia". With that, he went to see his sister.


	3. The Great Gingerbread Fiasco

The gingerbread Men had them, Thalia, and Reyna had nothing but three celestial bronze swords to defend them selfs with. Marik used his abaility to control weapons to transform his sword into a chainsaw with a sword charged. The odds were at least thirty-to-one, and the cookie men were about four feet taller than Marik and his comrades. Thalia's sword was the first weapon to connect, exploding a cookie-man. Marik and Rayna were fighting back to back, sawing and slicing unceremoniously through there frosted foes, only for more to take their place. Marik screamed for Thalia and Reyna to close their eyes, and as soon as they did, Marik erupted in a birst of white-hot light. He revealed his true form, whick should have vaporized the cookies. They just reformed into a new beast. Marik was now looking eye-to-eye with a cookie Titan. He kept fighting it. When they starting trading shots back and forth, Artemis descended from Mount Olympus, blessing Thalia And Reyna with the ability to reveal god-like forms of their own. They joined Marik's onslaught. Thalia began planting explosives around the feet of the giant cookie, so its feet would be taken out, and the rest of the explosives were to keep it from reforming. Marik leaped into the sky and drove his now red-hot chainsaw-sword into the head of the cookie, making it explode. Marik, Thalia, Reyna, and Artemis all flared at the same time, vaporizing the remnants of the cookie-titan. They absorbed their forms, then promptly collapsed from exhaustion.


End file.
